1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device for a battery container, and more particularly to a terminal device for a battery container mounted on an electromobile, which can be engaged or disengaged quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromobiles are becoming popular because they use electricity as the power source and generate less pollution than normal means of personal transportation that use gasoline. Each electromobile carries a power supply system such as a battery container to provide electricity. Conventional connecting techniques between the electromobile and the battery container use wires attaching to terminals of the electromobile and the battery container to make the electrical connection. In such a connecting technique, the wires are usually impediments when the battery container is removed from the electromobile to charge the battery and are easily and inadvertently pulled off the terminals. Additionally, attaching the wires to each terminal is troublesome and time-consuming. Therefore, conventional connecting techniques for a battery container are inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional connecting technique between the electromobile and the battery container.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a terminal device for a battery container on an electromobile, which is easily connected or disconnected.